real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rodrigo Duterte
Rodrigo Roa Duterte (born March 28, 1945) is the current President of the Philippines since 2016. He is also the chair of the ruling PDP–Laban party. Taking office at 71 years old in June 2016, Duterte is the oldest person to assume the Philippine presidency; the record was previously held by Sergio Osmeña at the age of 65. Biography Duterte studied political science at the Lyceum of the Philippines University, graduating in 1968, before obtaining a law degree from San Beda College of Law in 1972. He then worked as a lawyer and was a prosecutor for Davao City, before becoming vice mayor and, subsequently, mayor of the city in the wake of the Philippine Revolution of 1986. Duterte was among the longest-serving mayors in the Philippines, serving seven terms for a span of more than 22 years in office. Frequently described as a populist and a nationalist, Duterte's political success has been aided by his vocal support for the extrajudicial killing of drug users and other criminals. Human rights groups have documented over 1,400 killings allegedly by death squads operating in Davao between 1998 and May 2016; the victims were mainly drug users, petty criminals and street children. A 2009 report by the Philippine Commission on Human Rights confirmed the "systematic practice of extrajudicial killings" by the Davao Death Squad. He is also known for his war on drugs as soon as he became President and has often just killed anyone who does drugs because apparently doing drugs is way worse than murdering people. He has also been quite sexist and likes bragging about raping women and otherwise attacking women's genitals. Most notably, he called for the genitals of protestors to be mutilated. He also has frequently praised former Filipino dictator Ferdinand Marcos. According to the Philippine National Police the death total passed 7,000 in January 2017, after which the police stopped publishing data. Following criticism from United Nations human rights experts that extrajudicial killings had increased since his election, Duterte threatened to withdraw the Philippines from the UN and form a new organization with China and African nations. He has declared his intention to pursue an "independent foreign policy", and sought to distance the Philippines from the United States and European nations and pursue closer ties with China and Russia. The Maute group, an ISIS-inspired terrorist group, had reportedly been able to establish a stronghold in Lanao del Sur since early 2016. The group had been blamed for the 2016 Davao City bombing and two attacks in Butig, Lanao del Sur, a town located south of Marawi, in 2016. Before the Duterte administration, the Philippine government had downplayed the threat of ISIS in the Philippines. Even after the February 2016 Butig clash with the Maute group, then-President Benigno Aquino III discounted the possibility of the Islamic State's presence in the country. He said that those behind the attack were just mercenaries wanting to be recognized by the Middle East-based terror group. In November 2016, President Duterte confirmed the Maute group's affiliation with the Islamic State. Amidst fierce fighting in Butig on November 30, 2016, Duterte, in a command briefing in Lanao del Sur, warned the Maute group: "Ayaw ko makipag-away sa inyo. Ayaw ko makipag-patayan, (I do not want to fight with you. I don't want us killing each other) but please, do not force my hand. I cannot be forever traveling here every month para lang makipag-usap (just to talk), at pagtalikod ko patayan na naman (and when I turn around, there's killing again). I do not want to mention anything, but please do not force my hand into it." On December 2, 2016, as the military regained control of Butig, the retreating Maute fighters reportedly left a note threatening to behead Duterte. On May 23, 2017, clashes between Philippine government security forces and militants affiliated with the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (ISIL), including the Maute and Abu Sayyaf Salafi jihadist groups erupted in the city of Marawi. On the same day, Duterte signed Proclamation No. 216 declaring a 60-day martial law in Mindanao following clashes between the AFP and the Maute group in Marawi, Lanao del Sur. He said that the implementation is similar to Proclamation No. 1081 and expressed the possibility of extending the scope of the martial law nationwide if deemed necessary. Sometime in December 2019, Duterte banned entry of two USA senators, meaning he and the government with help of his supporters, would implement brutal visa restrictions to all foreigners to enter PH and to ban all Filipinos from entering all another countries without government, state and military approval lest they be branded as defectors like it happened to North Korea and to make Philippines a self-reliant country too, not just sovereign. Trivia * According to Mister C F's idea that Rodrigo Duterte is a close friend to China Counterpart Xi Jinping. Category:Modern Villains Category:Presidents Category:Tyrants Category:Mass Murderers Category:Sadists Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Misogynists Category:Misopedists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Anti-Religious Category:Perverts Category:Criminals Category:Delusional Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Rapists Category:Arrogant Category:God Wannabe Category:Lawful Evil Category:Thugs Category:Elderly Category:Charismatic Category:Barbarians Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Serial Killer Category:Vocal Villains Category:Jerks Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Government support Category:Necessary Evil Category:Asian Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:Mutilators Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Totalitarians Category:Grey Zone Category:War Criminal Category:Egotist Category:Islamophobes Category:Honorable Villains Category:Vigilante Category:On & Off Villains Category:Villains of the War on Terror Category:Anti - Villain Category:Anti-Catholic Category:Xenophobes Category:The Most Powerful Villains in History Category:Dark Messiah